


Came By

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: Nyche [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: He had came by to say goodbye, but he couldnt complain too much about the actual outcome.
Relationships: Luche Lazarus/Nyx Ulric
Series: Nyche [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1044164
Kudos: 4





	Came By

**Author's Note:**

> So I found a bunch of shorts and one shots for Nyche that I never posted. So I've decided to look them over, edit them as needed and post them.

"I came to say goodbye." When those words left Luche's mouth, Liberuts paused and stared at him, he and many of the others who Luche had been close to all turned to look at him. Even Nyx was staring at him in confusion and shock. With Noctis missing and the world having been in nothing but darkness for three years, it wasn't safe for people to leave Lestallum at all. So for Luche to be saying something like that, meant he would be leaving. 

"Goodbye?" Luche nodded slowly, careful to not jostle or agitate the burn wound over his left eye. Red Giants were not easy to kill, especially two of them. He was still recovering, that much was so clear with how tired he looked, with how fresh the blood on the bandages were. "Where the fuck do you think you are going to go?" Liberuts set down the clipboard he had to fully face the younger man. "Hammerhead? Galdin Quay? Luche, you won't make it more then a few hours out there on your own, especially in your condition."

"Lib has a point. You can hardly walk." Luche took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. This was one of the very few times Nyx had spoken to him since the fall of Insomnia, since the day they broke up. Honestly, Luche could only remember the bitter, and cold words they spoke to Each other that day. Lunafreya, bless her heart and may her soul rest in peace, but She had forgiven him that night for what he did. 

Nyx had not, and he couldn't blame him. But that still didn't change anything. It didn't change how much it hurt. 

"Well, not like it matters." Luche said, adjusting the bag over his shoulder. "Like I said before, I just came to say goodbye...so, I guess...bye." he said waving to the group and turning on his heel. He limped away from the group, a heavy heart in tow, he wasn't surprised they didn't really try to stop him. They had much better things to do and bigger things to worry about other than some near dead, suicidal fool with a guilt complex. 

The thought hurt, it hurt a lot. At one point they had been close as theives. Best friends, and at one point, he and Nyx had loved each other to the moon and back. Well, Luche still did, and he was sure that he would love him until the end of his days. Maybe that's what made this Goodbye so painful, because he knew that he would never see Nyx again. He wasn't necessarily looking for a way to die, but he had no actual reason to stay here any longer than he already had. He tended to keep his distance from the Kingsglaive and Crownsguard alike. And not because he hated them, but because of what he had done to them. 

"Your really leaving? Do you truely hate Lucis that much?" Luche stopped mid limp to turn and look at Nyx. He didn't respond right away, he didn't even want to. But he knew better then to just walk off and ignore the other man. 

"It's got nothing to do with who or what i hate. It's got nothing to do with it,"

"Then why? Your going to get yourself killed out there, Lazarus." Luche closed his eye, so they were back to last names. He opened his eye again, he fought down the lump in his throat. Nyx must have noticed cuz his expression turned into one of guilt. He didn't like that. 

"Don't," Luche hissed out. "don't look at me like that. I don't need it, I don't want it. I made my decision, what I decide to do, is on me and no one else." 

"Oh really? Did you ever stop to think that just maybe the people here care about you? Huh? You just casually pulling this stunt has everyone shocked and scared." Luche swore he almost rolled his eyes at that. 

"So now suddenly, I'm worth two shits?" It was petty, him throwing those words back at Nyx was petty and he knew it. "Now I'm actually worth the air I breathe? I'm worth the ground I walk on? I'm worth all of that?"

"You always have been, Luche! Don't you get it!?" 

"No I don't because you made it very clear to me that you were never going to forgive me for what I did and that I'm not worth the time you put into me!" 

They both stood there, breathing heavily. Luche cursed under his breath, running a hand through his already messy and out place hair. He kept his head hung low, refusing to meet Nyx's gaze. And they stayed like that, merely letting the words sink in, letting the emotions boil and simmer. Luche flinched, and badly when the other man placed a hand on his arm gently. 

"Don't-"

"I'm sorry," came the soft spoke words no less then a second later. This made the teary eyed man look up at the Hero. Nyx looked.... guilty, scared even. It was a look Luche was not used to seeing on his face, he didn't like it. He was used to seeing Nyx looking smug, cocky, happy, grinning. But never this. "I'm sorry, for what I said. I'm sorry for not trying to see it from your point of view." Luche shook his head, tears spilling down his cheek. 

"No, no, no, no. Don't apologize-" he paused when the other cupped his face between his hands. He flinched, his hands instantly grabbing the other's wrists. 

"Luche, stop! Stop Lu," he cut in. He knew exactly where the younger was going with his words and he didn't want to hear him blame himself for everything. "Luche don't do this to yourself, don't do this to me, please. I don't want you to die, I don't want to see you hurting, I don't want to see you trying to punish yourself for what happened. Yeah, you made mistakes we all did. But damn if you didn't pay for them already. It's been years, Luche. Stop believing you haven't been forgiven because you have."

"Then why do I feel like I haven't even begun to pay for what I did? Why do I feel like nothing I've done since then has gotten me redemption?" He sounded pathetic, small, weak. Something he wasn't used to, and something he felt ashamed of. "Tell me why I still feel like the scum of the earth? Why am I still alive when Drautos, Tredd, Axis and the others are dead?"

"Avala is still alive. And she betrayed the king. She's got the same issue you as you do, Lu. But here's the difference, she has Ira. Ira helps her through it all...like I should have been. Like how I should be." Luche shook his head, well as best he could considering Nyx still had his face between his hands.

"That's not your responsibility-"

"But I want it to be. I want it to be again. Please Luche,"

"How do I know this isn't just out of guilt?" Honestly, they hadn't been together in years, this for Luche was sudden, he would be lying if he said he never had some small glimmer of hope that he would ever be at Nyx's side again as his lover. But he also knew that betraying their king and doing what he did was near unforgivable and that hr had hurt Nyx so badly. He had shot him. That thought alone made a broken so escape him. "I shot you, I fucking shot you twice, Nyx-" 

"Stop," his tone was firm, left no room for argument. "Stop...breath for me yeah? Can you do that for me?"

"I am bretahing you idiot-"

Nyx gave a small chuckle at that. He shook his head, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears from his face. Though he was mindful of the brusies and of the bandages the entire time. Slowly, Nyx pressed his forehead to Luche's, their noses just barely brushing against each other's at first. Luche was the one who pressed closer, one of his hands moved from his wrist to the back of his neck as if to pull him closer then what they were already. "I love you, Luche Lazarus. To the moon and back, I have always loved you. Nothing will change that. And I'm so sorry for making you feel like how you are feeling right now." He felt the other shake his head again. 

"I hurt you and. I hurt you in so many ways and I'm sorry. I'm so damn sorry Nyx, I never meant for you of all people to get hurt. I never wanted to hurt you. Please-" he was cut off by Nyx pressing his lips to him own. It felt like it lasted for hours, though he was sure it was only for mere moments. "I love you," Luche whispered against his lips, this got him a smile from Nyx, and another kiss. 

"Then don't go, stay here where it's safe. Where I can take care of you." Luche snorted, squeezing the others neck a bit before he lowered his hand, which he rested on his chest. Nyx moved his hand to rest over his, gently nudging their noses together, this got a soft chuckle out of the younger Galahdian male. "Will you let me take care of you? Or at least, help you?"

"Will you stay with me? Even after what i did?" He asked, sounding unsure, his hands shook a bit, which Nyx could understand why he felt so nervous about his response. Nyx gave him a quick peck on the lips. He did this a few more times, each one a little longer then the last. "Nyx, don't-"

"Of course I'll stay with you. I left you once, I won't do it again." At that, Luche practically slumped against the taller man, Nyx easily supported his weight. Though he frowned, Luche felt lighter, much to light considering all things. He wrapped his arms around the younger man gently and just held him. They stood there for a long while, slowly swaying side to side to a tune only he could hear. "Does anything hurt? Your eye? Anything else?" Luche merely shrugged, nuzzling his face against the side of Nyx's neck. Sighing softly the other man kissed the top of Luche's head, his hand running up and down his back. "Come on, let's get back to the hotel. You need rest." 

Luche didn't speak after that, which Nyx didn't mind. His actions spoke for him. He stuck close to his side, allowing himself to be lead away from the city exit and back to the Leville hotel. Liberuts didn't question when he spotted Nyx walking back with Luche plastered to his side, arms around each other. He merely smiled and gave his childhood friend a small nod. When back up in Luche's room, Nyx found himself curled protectively around the now slumbering man next to him. 

"You came by to say goodbye,"

"But you came by to bring me back," Luche mumbled mostly asleep. Smiling softly, Nyx brushed some of the other's hair out of his face. "I love you." He whispered before Nyx was absolutely sure he had drifted off into sleep. 

"Love you too, Lu. To the moon and back."


End file.
